Diario De Dos
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][YohAnna]Tan solo una frase puede destrozar una mascara y un corazon.¿Conseguira Yoh el perdon de Anna?¿Son mas fuertes los sentimientos que el orgullo y la razon?¿Hasta donde puede llevar la locura y el deseo?¿Y las consecuencias?


(Dedicado a _**Kary Anabell Black**_, porque se que lo leerá…otra vez y porque por su insistencia lo publico. Gracias por tus ánimos y por ser tan buena amiga, no cambies nunca guapísima.)

**DIARIO DE DOS**  
by AYA K 

Esta noche la luna llena brilla en el cielo, su pálida luz ilumina las calles donde el alumbrado público se ha estropeado y donde la oscuridad reina. No lo he podido remediar y me he ido, no me importa lo que piensen de mí ahora. Me han visto llorar y me han herido profundamente, me han visto sin mascara, pero no lo he podido remediar. Soy fuerte pero año tras año la fortaleza de mi mascara se ha quebrado y ahora he mostrado mi verdadera cara.

Todo por su culpa siempre me ha hecho enojar con su risita y su desdén por el deber y las cosas pero algo en él ha cambiado. Esta noche sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno y no encuentro una explicación coherente a ello. Entiendo que este cansado de mi actitud fría pero ¿acaso es tanto como para descargar esas palabras tan hirientes sobre mí?

Soporte un poco su actitud pero llego un momento que mi coraza se rompió. Porque tuvo que decir aquella frase, esa maldita frase que quebró mi coraza en diminutos trozos a la vez que mi corazón se partía como el vidrio más frágil. No se que cara puse pero aunque intentaba no lloran no lo pude soportar, toda mi vida se la dedique a él, solo a él y así me lo agradecía, los presentes se sorprendieron cuando baje la cabeza hacia el suelo, pero se quedaron atónitos cuando empecé a temblar levemente, los sollozos escaparon de mi garganta y mis lagrimas fluyeron sin control. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió y entonces lo dije: "**TE ODIO**" las palabras que nunca creí que pronunciaría hacia él salieron de mi garganta entre sollozos.

No espere su respuesta corrí hacia la puerta, me calcé mis zapatos, abrí la puerta, salí de la casa y con un gran portazo huí corriendo del lugar de mis penas y desgracias. Corrí por las calles de esta ciudad sin mirar atrás y ahora mi rumbo me ha llevado a la ribera del río. Aquí mientras recuerdo esos instantes que me parece que pasaron hace tanto tiempo y acabaron con mi vida en un segundo. Me siento a la orilla del rió y observo la luna reflejada las aguas cristalinas del río. Aun en una ciudad tan contaminante como esta, este agua es pura y limpia como la más fresca de las montañas.

No me importa lo que haga él en este momento, me ha hecho demasiado daño como para perdonarlo. Creo que lo mejor será que me aleje de su vida para siempre, pero aun no regresare a la casa, aun no estoy preparada, esperare un poco mas observando esta pálida luna que acompaña mi tristeza.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Es conciencia cada letra  
Cada frase que vendrá a continuación  
Sentimientos que se sellan  
Que se impregnan dentro de cada renglón_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

¿Por qué lo he dicho¿Tan resentido estoy hacia ella? Ella que siempre me ha cuidado desde la sombra, ella que siempre ha velado por mí, ella que siempre se ha preocupado por mí. ¿Por qué le he dicho esa tontería?

Hoy estaba fuera de control y lo sé. He estado todo el día pensando en lo mismo¿por qué mis amigos son más felices con sus novias que yo con ella? Lo he meditado pero no de corazón así es como salió esta absurda idea de que lo único que quería era hacerme sufrir. Sé que no es verdad pero todas las cosas que me ha hecho me conducían a la misma conclusión, que estúpido fui al pensar eso.

Y ahora ella se ha ido gracias a mi gran bocaza¿cómo puedo hacerle daño a alguien que quiero tanto¿Por qué a quien intento engañar? La amo con locura, al principio solo fue un nombre, luego una tortura, pero con el tiempo la he comprendido, la he estudiado (a veces mas de la cuenta ), pero la he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y ahora que debo hacer¿Debo buscarla o dejarla sola¿Debo pedirle disculpas y decirle que la amo o dejarlo pasar? Nunca tuve el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, siempre me escondí tras el perezoso, tranquilo y un poco bobalicón. Pero no soy así yo también llevo una mascara que quería y quiero quitarme solo para ella.

Esta noche cuando le dije aquélla maldita frase no me creía que lo hubiera hecho pero me había sacado de quicio y yo no fui precisamente blando con ella. Creía que iba a contraatacar con algo peor, pero se derrumbo frente a mis ojos. Su cara miro al suelo, su pelo tapo sus ojos y luego me estremecí al oír sus sollozos y como temblaba levemente. Pero cuando mi corazón se rompió fue cuando miro hacia arriba y vi sus lágrimas salir sin control y escuche aquellas dos palabras que se llevaron mi alma.

Me quede paralizado y no supe que hacer, me quede en estado de shock y solo desperté cuando oí el terrible portazo de hizo al salir huyendo y entonces lo comprendí. Salí en tu busca, aun cuando todos me decían que te dejara en paz, que no había nada que hacer. Entonces yo mismo me quite mi mascara, no me importaba nada sin ti y no quería perderte. Grite a todo el mundo y salí corriendo detrás de ti, pero ya me llevabas mucha ventaja y aunque corro mas que tu no sabia por donde te habías ido y tuve que correr mucho.

Pero al finte he encontrado y estoy dispuesto a no dejarte ir.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Tanto cuenta de ti  
__Tanto dice de mí  
__Es mi historia de amor  
__Es mi diario de dos_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

No sé cuanto llevo aquí sentada pero la suave brisa que se ha levantado me hace dormir, parece que este en una especie de sueño porque te he visto a mi lado.

Me has dicho que me quieres, que te perdone por ser un idiota y por haberte escondido tras una mascara para protegerme. También me has pedido que te quiera a lo que te he contestad que ya lo hago y que yo también lo sentía, pero que yo también quería protegerte. Me he sentido en un sueño y me he dormido sobre tu pecho después de perderme un rato en tus ojos y susurrarte que te quería.

He notado como alguien me llevaba en brazos y después de un tiempo me acostaba sobre un futon cálido y me arropaba como a su cosa más preciada no he sabido si era un sueño o no porque me ha vencido por completo el sueño pero si ha sido un sueño espero recordarlo para siempre.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_En sus hojas se reflejan  
__Tantos besos, tanta calma y pasión  
__Tu inquietud por mis tristezas, tu calor  
__Y el delirio cuando hacemos el amor_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

Por fin te he encontrado acurrucada a la orilla del río. Parecías una diosa observando sus dominios y durmiendo placidamente. Te he hablado de mis sentimientos sin mascaras y sin remordimientos. Te he pedido perdón y te he rogado que quieras. Tú me has dicho que me querías y que lo sentías. Me has hecho muy feliz pero aun más cuando me has susurrado te quiero. La frase que yo mas anhelaba oír de tus labios la has dicho y me he sentido el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Después te has dormido en mis brazos cuando te ha abrazado. Té cogí en brazos y te lleve a casa todo el mundo estaba preocupado pero no les he hecho caso, tu eras lo primero. Te acosté en tu futon y te dormiste de inmediato. Cuando supe que dormías volví a bajar a la planta inferior y me enfrente a los presentes.

Les pedí disculpas y luego les rogué que se fueran todos sin excepciones no quería que te enfrentara mañana a todos ellos aun no recuperada de mis palabras. Porque estoy seguro que aun no te has recuperado, lo sé. Incluso a mis más fieles amigos los he echado de la casa, todo por ti. Prometieron volver cuando te recuperaras y se fueron sin quejarse ni una vez. Todos lo entienden y te han perdonado.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Y me invita a escribir  
__Lo que me haces sentir  
__Nuestra historia de amor  
__Es mi diario de dos_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

No sé cuanto había dormido pero desperté con la suave luz de la luna en mi rostro, me desperté y ahí estabas tú observando la luna, sentado en el marco de la ventana, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Me sonroje, aun no sé porque, pero lo hice cuando me miraste. Me miraste a los ojos y después me sonreíste cuando me senté sobre el futon.

"¿Has dormido bien anita?"-Me preguntaste sin quitar esa sonrisa de tu cara.

"Si gracias Yoh y deja de llamarme anita."-Te dije enojada

"Eso no tendría gracia sino, anita."-Dijiste con una suave voz

Yo iba a replicar pero no pude tus labios ahogaron el sonido de mis palabra. Té habías levantado mientras decías lo último, té habías arrodillado a mi lado y me habías cogido la cara con ambas manos, como si quisieras que no escapara de ti. Tonto, eso es algo que nunca haré.

Me besaste como si se te fuera la vida en ello y cuando te separaste me dejaste con ganas de más. Se que ibas a decir algo pero no lo pude resistir más, te mire a los ojos, a esos ojos marrones que tantas noches me desvelaron, y me lance a tus labios movida por el más ansioso deseo que había en mi corazón.

Tú respondiste a mi pasión con tu pasión y perdí la cabeza. Recuerdo tus labios, tu lengua, esos sabores que se mezclaban cuando nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca del otro. Recuerdo tus besos sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mi piel. Recuerdo tu prisa al querer quitarme el vestido y lo mucho que me reí cuando no pudiste con el cierre del sujetador. Recuerdo como devorabas mis pechos con tu boca y como tu lengua sobre mi cuerpo hacia que mi espalda se arquease hacia atrás y que los gemidos saliesen de mi garganta. No lo soportaba un calor insoportable inundaba mi cuerpo, si hacia unos minutos había tenido frío ahora ese frío se transformó en calor debido al torrente de pasión que nos envolvía.

Seguiste depositando besos sobre mi vientre y sobre mis caderas yo no podía mas y me derrumbe entre gemidos en el futon. En ese momento me diste un fugaz beso en los labios para luego bajar a mi cuello y hacer el mismo recorrido que antes hacia mi vientre. Pero si creías que iba a estar de brazos cruzados te equivocabas……Y mucho.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Palabras que fluyen  
__Y ríos de tinta que surcan mis venas  
__En páginas vivas  
__Que esperan sedientas mis gozos, mis penas  
__Tesoro que esconde  
__Tu vida en mi vida  
__El lugar donde habitan  
__Historias de amor  
__Un diario de dos _

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

Después de despedir a todo el mundo volví a tu habitación a velar tu sueño. Té veías tan bien, tan tranquila mientras dormías. Me quede contemplando la luna tan hermosa que había sobre la ciudad aquella noche.

Al poco tiempo te despertaste y te provoque un poco, pero no aguante más y te bese. Lo hice lo más apasionadamente que pude porque sabía que posiblemente me matarías al terminar, pero no lo hiciste sino que prácticamente te arrojaste a mis brazos. No lo pude resistir más y el deseo fue más fuerte que yo, pero después de todo no había nadie en la casa así que debía aprovechar y como tu querías mucho mejor.

Te desnude torpemente, en un momento te reíste de mi torpeza y me encanto, nunca te había oído reír y me volvió loco. A quién engaño, estaba, estoy y estaré loquito por tus huesos. Te bese por todo tu cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin tregua haciendo que suaves gemidos salieran de tus labios. Mi lengua se paseo por todos los rincones de tu cuerpo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al momento crucial, me quede de piedra.

Me dejaste de piedra cuando me empujaste hacia atrás, creía que me rechazarías pero me habías sorprendido, me quede de piedra al ver esa mirada de deseo y picardía que tenías en tus ojos negros. Me empujaste hacia atrás hasta dejarme sobre el suelo. Después me desnudaste. Me quitaste la camisa al tiempo que saboreabas mi cuello y mi torso, que con cualquier caricia tuya se estremecía. Si yo te había vuelto loca hacia unos minutos, tú me estabas matando y sé que ese fue mi castigo por lo que te dije durante la cena, pero no me importo porque lo disfrute con locura.

Tú eras simplemente maravillosa y eras toda mía, cuando los dos estuvimos desnudos completamente fue cuando perdiste la cabeza no hay duda y dudo que recuerdes algo claro desde aquel momento. Te sentaste sobre mi y te penetre todo lo suavemente que pude aunque se que debió dolerte, pero pronto el dolor paso a ser gemidos de placer, tú marcabas el ritmo con tus caderas y yo te ayudaba en ello.

Pero hubo un momento en el que no iba a dejar que solo tú controlases la situación e intercambiamos posiciones, ahora era yo quien dominaba la situación. Tus gemidos y jadeos aumentaron rápidamente mientras seguimos aumentando el ritmo, yo me dedicaba a besar tus senos que estaban muy duros por la excitación, pero cuando pensaba que ya estabas derrotada…………

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Confesiones que revelan  
__Lo que hay dentro de este ciego corazón  
__Entre líneas nada queda, solo yo  
__No hay mentiras, no hay fronteras  
__Solos tú y yo_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

Creía que me había vuelto loca y aun creo que lo estaba cuando te empuje hacia atrás, tu te extrañaste pero no rechistaste, pero te sorprendiste cuando te empuje sobre el futon y te desnude rápidamente. Ahora era mi turno de hacerte lo mismo que tú me habías hecho hacia poco. Mis labios y mi lengua exploraron cada rincón de tu cuerpo y te estremeciste tanto como yo o incluso más.

Después llego el momento que habíamos estado esperando, yo sobre ti….me penetraste, al principio me dolió pero el placer era aun mayor que el dolor. El ritmo aumentaba al igual que nuestros jadeos, mi respiración aumentaba y en un momento de debilidad conseguiste cambiar la posición, ahora era toda tuya. Tú seguiste aumentando el ritmo y te dedicaste a saborear mis pechos pero no estaba dispuesta a venderme tan barata y aproveche un poco de debilidad que mostraste para volver a cambiar la posición.

Ahora me movía mas lentamente sobre ti disfrutando cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada jadeo, nuestra excitación iba en aumento y estábamos llegando al clímax.

Justo entonces me arqueé todo lo que pude quedando sujeta por tus piernas y por tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y llegamos al clímax a la vez. Fue maravilloso, después me derrumbe sobre tu pecho y me dormí allí con tus brazos alrededor.

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Y me invita a escribir  
__Lo que me haces sentir  
__Nuestra historia de amos  
__Es mi diario de dos_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con tu delicada figura entre mis brazos y con los rayos del sol jugando en tu cabello. Al poco despertaste.

"Hola mi reina¿qué tal ha dormido hoy su alteza?"

"Muy bien, gracias amable sirviente"

"¿Se lo pasó bien anoche mi señora?

"Muy bien mi rey, fantásticamente. Gracias por todo Yoh"

"De nada mi reina, después de todo te quiero tanto como tú a mí. Perdóname otra vez por lo de la cena de anoche. No lo dije en serio, te quiero y quiero casarme contigo."

"Pero hagamos un trato, a partir de ahora sin máscaras ¿vale?"

"Vale, mi amor."

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Palabras que fluyen  
__Y ríos de tinta que surcan mis venas  
__En páginas vivas  
__Que esperan sedientas mis gozos, mis penas_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

A la mañana siguiente comprendí que en verdad me querías y que lo de la orilla del río no había sido un sueño, sucedió de verdad. Té pedí que no existieran secretos entre nosotros, ni más máscaras y nos fundimos en un cálido beso que sello nuestro amor para siempre.

Ahora escribo esta historia en mi diario y me doy cuenta de que nunca me abandonarás, nunca.

**TE QUIERO YOH ASAKURA.**

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

_Tesoro que esconde  
__Tu vida en mi vida  
__El lugar donde habitan  
__Historias de amor  
__Un diario de dos_

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

Nunca pensé que llegaría a quererte tanto pero lo he hecho, nunca te separes de mi Anna, nunca lo hagas por favor. Recuerda lo que te he dicho y que ahora escribo en este diario.

**TE QUIERO ANNA KYÔYAMA.**

2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2+2

**N de la autora: **Bueno….la historia se puede mejorar, la expresión también, la coherencia deja bastante que desear pero…..por no aguantar a Kary y por darle una alegría…..lo publico. Lo tenia escrito hacia mucho tiempo….fue uno de los primeros que hice cuando empecé a escribir y aunque creo que he mejorado algo desde entonces le tengo cariño.

Espero que el que lo haya leído no se halla llevado un chasco o por lo menos que haya disfrutado un poco con el. Se que es muy raro, que puede mejorarse en muchas cosas pero no quiero hacerle mas retoques, no por ahora.

Si alguien tiene un momento para decirme algo sobre el, o ha visto algún otro error, agradecería que me lo dijese; así sabría lo que debo corregir.

No digo nada más que me enredo y acabo aburriendo, solo mencionar que la canción es de una cantante que se llama Beth, sacada de su disco Otra Realidad y que si alguien la puede conseguir, la canción es muy guapa y muy romántica.

Nada mas, un saludo a todo el que se toma su tiempo en leer.

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 24 de Junio del 2004  
Publicado: 20 de Marzo del 2005_


End file.
